


rescue me

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu’s love shines off-camera too.





	rescue me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Tasty,” Massu mumbles.

Ordinarily Maru wouldn’t be fazed, but he’s pretty sure that Massu is talking about _him_.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though, because before the word has even left Massu’s lips, they’re back on Maru’s and Maru’s brain shuts off. He doesn’t remember eating any kind of candy or fruit drink since they finished filming, but Massu seems intent on licking between his lips until they open and meet Maru’s tongue.

Stumbling in his balance, Maru finds himself lowered onto a soft surface that he belatedly realizes is his bed. He’d been going to change, that was it, this uniform feeling constricting even though he only wore it for one scene. Now Massu helpfully takes it off, steady fingers popping buttons and unfastening Maru’s tie, on which he lingers like he’s contemplating using it for an unintended purpose.

Maru finds himself kissing back because Massu’s enthusiasm is addictive; even like this, his actions are strong and determined. If he has any shame at all, he’s not letting it surface. It makes it a lot easier for Maru to just go with it and lose himself in the feeling of Massu’s hands all over him, the persistent tongue in his mouth and the hard body that covers his.

Then, like he’s waking up from a dead sleep, Massu leans up and looks at Maru with big eyes. “I -”

He falters when Maru’s hands slide down his body to rest on the backs of Massu’s thighs. Maru doesn’t know what to say, only stares at his friend as he struggles to maintain his breathing and kneads the firm muscles under his fingers.

Massu nods firmly. “Okay.”

Perception fades as Massu returns to Maru’s mouth, breath turning harsh through his nose while Maru just tries to keep up. It isn’t until he feels Massu smiling against his lips that he notices his hands have risen to squeeze Massu’s ass, pulling him close and feeling _everything_ as their bodies mold together.

Maru cringes as his jeans rub him the wrong way, but Massu’s hands are immediately on his pants and all Maru can do is lift his hips to make it easier to push them down. Immediately Massu is palming him through his underwear and Maru lets out an embarrassing moan, one that Massu swallows as he grabs for Maru’s hands and places them on his own uniform.

It’s as blatant a request as can be, one that Maru doesn’t dare ignore as he quickly fumbles with Massu’s clothes until they’re skin to skin. Massu’s hard against him and it feels good, moving together slow and jerky while gasping into each other’s mouths. Maru’s hands return to the backs of Massu’s thighs, which immediately spread and bring them even _closer_.

“Want,” Massu manages to say, breathless and shaking with an arousal that Maru can feel.

Maru takes the opportunity to breathe deeply, some clarity returning to his head as he becomes very aware of Massu’s hand between his legs. Wordlessly he points to his nightstand, which Massu all but dives into and returns with a tube before Maru can miss him.

It should be awkward but it’s not, Massu’s fingers feeling welcome in Maru’s body while Massu kisses him hard, like he’s trying to distract him. Maru feels something inside him pulse and tosses his head back, tearing his mouth away and groaning unabashedly. The noise has Massu massaging that spot purposefully, pressing his face into Maru’s neck and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“I never know how to say it,” he confesses.

Maru responds with a hand in Massu’s short hair as he rocks his body towards the intimate touch, exposing his throat even more and moaning louder when Massu kisses him everywhere he can reach.

Maru’s knees are up to his chest, his thighs spread of their own accord, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach as every cell in his body wants Massu inside him _now_. His voice won’t form the words and he doubts he could say something like that without feeling completely embarrassed anyway, settling for using body language to show Massu how he feels and what he wants – _needs_.

Sweat forms on Massu’s skin, making it slide against Maru’s as he drops down to press his lips to Maru’s chest, just over his heart. “Mine,” he says softly, and Maru feels like the temperature just rose to the boiling point as his body reacts to the implication before his brain does.

As stupid as it sounds, Maru feels empty when Massu’s fingers leave him, but then Massu’s thighs are against his own and his breath hitches in anticipation of what’s about to happen. His hands grip onto Massu’s arms, the bulging biceps heightening his arousal in a way that he didn’t know he liked before now.

Or maybe it’s just Massu.

He opens his eyes just in time to see Massu flutter his shut, biting his lip and gulping like he’s the one who needs to brace himself, then the head of his cock presses between Maru’s legs and both of their eyes widen as much as they can. Massu looks scared, terrified, and this time it’s Maru who reaches for him and strokes his cheek with his fingers.

The small gesture alone seems to be enough to give Massu his confidence back, which Maru feels as the other slowly eases inside him. He tries his best to relax and not look in pain; Massu’s stare is practically burning into his face, probably looking for any sign of discomfort. Instead Maru lets a moan escape, overwhelmed by the pressure and just wanting more than anything for Massu to _move_.

When he doesn’t, Maru gives him a kick-start in the ass with both feet. Massu looks surprised but relieved, wrapping his arms tightly around Maru’s shoulders as he gently pulls out and pushes back in. Maru’s body becomes used to him faster than he expected, his abs working to rock upwards and meet Massu’s thrusts. He feels things he didn’t know were possible, couldn’t possibly put into words as Massu clings to him and touches him deep inside.

It seems natural, being with him like this, and the last of Maru’s apprehensions disappear at Massu’s first whimper. He can tell that the other is holding back and doesn’t want him to, wants to feel how much Massu wants him and watch him fall apart. Instead of conveying this in words, he digs his nails into Massu’s back and urges him to go faster, whining a little when Massu can’t read his mind.

But then he does, breaths getting louder and rhythm faltering as Massu ups his speed as much as he can. He pounds into Maru and Maru loves it, arches his back and spreads his legs to take Massu in as much as he can and feel _more_. Noises that would ordinarily be embarrassing seem appropriate now, spilling from his mouth as his body trembles with the prelude to orgasm.

“I wonder,” Massu whispers, his voice low and strained. “I wonder if I can make you finish without touching you.”

And just like that Massu’s leaning back on his knees, his hands on Maru’s hips and hitting him at an angle that has Maru crying out, _so so close_ but not enough, a groan of frustration making Massu abandon his experiment to settle back on top of Maru, using his hips to keep up the pace as he wedges one hand between their slick bodies.

All it takes are teasing fingers to the head of his cock and Maru’s coming undone, his body jolting in a way that has Massu moaning into his skin, his hips snapping, and all Maru feels is Massu’s hard length inside him as his orgasm crashes over him, stronger than ever before.

Uneven breathing greets his return to consciousness, that familiar grin looking up at him from where Massu’s chin is resting on his chest, but there’s something new in his eyes. Something Maru is pretty sure he’s returning.

Being saved never felt so good.


End file.
